The Founding Of The Forest
by Clawizzle
Summary: Shade, Storm, Water, and Gale are just ordinary loners...until they are chosen by StarClan to become the first leaders of the now well known Clans. But there are perils and obstacles around every bush...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors...Swiftpaw, Shrewpaw, Yellowfang, Tallstar, Mudclaw, and Tigerstar wouldn't be dead, and Ashfur and Firestar wouldn't be alive.**

**  
**

**Prologue**

Shade was sleeping, unaware that a small cat was watching him. That small cat was a patched black and white tomcat apprentice belonging to a group of future warrior ancestors called StarClan. Shade knew that a visitor was coming tonight, but he did not know its name.

The cat was Swiftpaw.

But Shade, not knowing that, slept dreamily onwards. Until he heard a voice. Swiftpaw's voice.

"Hullo, Shade. Please come. I have something to show you."

"Wha--?" growled Shade. What kind of a madcat would wake him up this early? It was one o'clock P.M. and he was enjoying a quiet nap.

Swiftpaw flicked his tail and, leading Shade, sped off into the distance. Soon they came across a wide path where huge monsters rumbled.

"Those are Twoleg--" Swiftpaw began. Shade cut him off imediately.

"What are Twolegs?" he asked.

"Twolegs? They're...those things that walk on two legs, hence the name."

"Oh, you mean the Balancers." Shade was a loner who did not call the Twolegs what Swiftpaw had. The light smokey black tom with the white-tipped tail and the beady black eyes called them Balancers because they balanced on two legs. "Continue, odd-looking loner."

"I am a dead--or let's say, I _will_ be a dead--ThunderClan cat. But you have never heard of them, correct?"

"No. As far as I know, WhatsitClans don't exist."

Swiftpaw's eyes narrowed at this strange cat. "You're right, Shade. The five Clans of the forest don't yet exist. But they will soon, or how else can the Four Great Leaders live their lives? How else can I die (which I'd rather not so soon, but fate is fate)? You, Shade, are a special cat. You were...well, you shall see what you were. Look into this pool."

Shade looked into StarClan's vision pool that was by Swiftpaw's feet. "Yeah? So what? It's a pool."

Swiftpaw smiled wryly. "You are old, but you have a lot to learn, my friend." Pausing to gaze down at the pool, he mewed, "Shade, that is a cat called Sunflower. She and Darkstream had kits, and you can only see the two of those kittypets' kits here. The pure, dark grey kit is called Lion, and he is their kit. The brindle tom is called Sillos, who now lives with Kylie in the Two--_Balancer_ nest next door. Now. There are three more kits she is suckling. Three lost kits. The pure, dark black one is called Tiger." Swiftpaw looked up from the vision pool. "You are Tiger, my friend, and you have a destiny waiting for you. Follow my tail and _the Tiger shall turn into its shadow_."


	2. The ShadowClan Leader

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors...Ravenpaw would've come with the Clans and joined ShadowClan, Tigerstar would've become leader a lot quicker, Firestar would be dead, and Sharptooth would still be alive.**

**The ShadowClan Leader**

"May all cats of StarClan old enough to be dead join here around Shade for a ceremony!" yowled Swiftpaw to his fellow dead cats.

"Sir?" Shade growled. "I do not know what I am doing here, but I most certainly do not want to lead one of those Clans!"

"Silence!" Swiftpaw snapped angrily. Then, turning to his fellow Clanmates, he added with a solemn, loud meowl, "I, Swiftpaw, apprentice of StarClan, call upon my fellow warrior ancestors to look down on this loner. He will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Bowing his head and looking back down at the elderly loner, he continued. "Shade, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the new ShadowClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Shade wasn't so sure--he would definitely protect and defend the new WhatsitClan if that meant that these annoying 'warrior ancestors' would leave, but would he die for his Clan? And what was this warrior code _anyway?_ Sighing, he murmured back, "I-I-I-I do. Yeah."

"Good," Swiftpaw meowed happily, winking at him. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Shade, from this moment on, you will be known as..._Shadowtail._ StarClan honours your cleverness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as the first full warrior of ShadowClan." He rested his muzzle on Shadowtail's bent head, and Shadowtail bent stooped down to lick Swiftpaw's shoulder.

"Shadowtail! Shadowtail! Shadowtail!" chanted the StarClan cats, especially Raggedstar, Nightstar, and Runningnose, three future ranked ShadowClan cats.

Swiftpaw stepped forward. "And now, to give you your nine lives."

Shade, now Shadowtail, found himself being coaxed to go into a miraculous cave that Swiftpaw called Mothermouth, and then being coaxed to sleep by the future ThunderClan apprentice with his nose touching a big, glowing rock that the StarClan apprentice had called the Moonstone. When he finally got to sleep, he found himself in a field looking at a huge rock big enough for six cats to stand on. The rock was surrounded by four great oaks. Shadowtail saw nine StarClan cats all on the rock, their eyes looking intensely at him. He knew this was a dream, but he did not wake up.

_**Note: The following excerpt is from The Darkest Hour. I changed some things, but I do not own ALL of the following excerpt.**_

"Welcome, Shadowtail," mewed Swiftpaw, though his voice was not alone--it was joined by the eight other StarClan cats. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Uh..." Shadowtail was afraid that he would end up leading a Clan, but he wanted to please these cats, so he retorted, "Yes."

A cat that Shadowtail did not know stepped forward. By his strides and seriously loyal expression, it had to be Raggedstar.

"With this life I give you courage," Raggedstar murmured. "Use it well in defense of your Clan." Touching his nose to Shadowtail's head when he got close enough, Raggedstar delivered the first life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

At once a bolt of energy seared through Shadowtail like lightning, setting his fur on end and filling his senses with a deafening roar. His eyes grew dark, and his mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat of a dark grey pelt stepped forward. She had a half-snappish, half-amused, tone of voice, so it had to be Yellowfang.

"With this life I give you justice," Yellowfang mewed. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others." Touching her nose to Shadowtail's head like Raggedstar had when she got close enough, Yellowfang delivered the second life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

Once more, an agonising spasm rushed through Shadowtail, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yowling.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat who was silver blue-grey stepped forward. By her kind and wise eyes, it had to be..._Bluestar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from ThunderClan

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Bluestar meowed. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble," she urged him. Touching her nose to Shadowtail's head like Yellowfang had when she got close enough, Bluestar delivered the third life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

Shadowtail braced himself for another agonising pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through him. He was aware of a warm glow of love, and realised dimly that that was what had marked out Bluestar's life--love for her Clan, love for Oakheart, and love for her kits. Somehow, Shadowtail sensed this, even though he had never heard of this future ThunderClan leader before.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat that was of the tabby type stepped forward. He had an energetic look, so it had to be Runningwind.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," Runningwind meowed. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Touching his nose to Shadowtail's head like Bluestar had when he got close enough, Runningwind delivered the fourth life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

As the life coursed through Shadowtail, he felt as if he were racing through the forest, his paws skimming the ground, his fur flattened by the wind. He knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and the had the feeling that he could outrun any enemy forever.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat who was clearly a plain old black tom stepped forward. By his sturdy walk and fierce expression, it had to be..._Nightstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from ShadowClan.

"With this life I give you protection," Nightstar told him. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Touching his nose to Shadowtail's head like Runningwind had when he got close enough, Nightstar delivered the fifth life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

Shadowtail expected this life to be gentle and loving like Bluestar's, and he wasn't ready for the bolt of ferocity that transfixed him. He felt as though all of the fury of their ancient ancestors TigerClan and LionClan and LeopardClan and CheetahClan were pulsing through him, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows that crouched by his paws. Shocked and trembling, Shadowtail recognised as mother's desire to protect her kits, and realised that Nightstar had loved his Clan the same way.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat that looked wise and kind stepped forward. He had a grieving and compassionate look, so it had to be Runningnose.

"With this life I give you compassion," Runningnose announced. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Touching his nose to Shadowtail's head like Nightstar had when he got close enough, Runningnose delivered the sixth life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

At his mention of 'the sick,' Shadowtail grunted softly and thought, _I somehow know that you're a medicine cat. Can you not cure your own cold?_

This time, even knowing the pain he would have to bear, Shadowtail closed his eyes and drank in the life hungrily, wanting all of Runningnose's spirit, all his courage and loyalty to the Clan that was his by birth. He received it like a tide of light surging through him: his humour, his sharp tongue, his warm-heartedness, and his sense of honour. He felt closer to him than ever before, mainly because he didn't know this cat.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat that was a huge, pale tabby stepped forward. By his crooked jaw and pale tabby stripes, it had to be..._Crookedstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from RiverClan.

"With this life I give you love," Crookedstar murmured. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care--and especially for your mate." Shadowtail narrowed his eyes at this--he had no mate. Crookedstar did not pay attention to that, though. Touching his nose to Shadowtail's head like Runningnose had when he got close enough, Crookedstar delivered the seventh life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

There was no pain in the life that poured into Shadowtail, now. It held the warmth of the high sun in green-leaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security that he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Crookedstar, wrapped in a contentment that he had never known before.

The life left Shadowtail's body and entered his spirit as a cat that looked old and tired, but still strong, approached him. He had a very long tail and black-and-white fur, so it had to be..._Tallstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from WindClan.

"With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith," Tallstar rasped. "Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Touching his nose to Shadowtail's head like Crookedstar had when he got close enough, Tallstar delivered the eighth life to the new ShadowClan warrior.

"What's the warrior code?" Shadowtail asked immediately after that, but Tallstar did not answer.

The warmth of Crookedstar's life had lulled Shadowtail, and he was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Tallstar's. He shared the fierceness of the leader's ambition, the anguish he had suffered over seeing the battle after his death, the ferocity of battle after battle in service of his Clan. He felt the leader's terror when he found out that Bluestar had lost faith in StarClan. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Shadowtail thought that his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought that he either must yowl his pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

The life left Shadowtail and entered his spirit as a cat he knew well--and the cat that he thought was the most annoying StarClan cat of them all--stepped forward. Shadowtail could tell that this young cat was Swiftpaw, the apprentice who had led him to here.

Swiftpaw's eyes shone with a wisdom far beyond his age, as he touched his nose to Shadowtail's, thus giving to him the ninth and final life that surged through him. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan," he meowed firmly and boldly.

The life Swiftpaw gave him was a pang of anguish so great that Shadowtail thought that it would stop his heart. It ended in a jolt of pure terror, and a flash of light red as blood. Shadowtail, somehow, knew that he was experiencing what Swiftpaw had felt in the last moments of his life.

Eventually, it ended, and a long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. More StarClan cats had joined the nine ones and the new ShadowClan leader. All of the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Nightstar stayed in the center of the clearing and signalled with his tail that Shadowtail should rise, too. He obeyed the future ShadowClan leader shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside of him would spill over when he moved. His body felt battered, as if he had fought the hardest battle of his life, and yet his spirit soared with the strength of the lives that he had been granted. However, Shadowtail did not like this. At all.

"Welcome, Shadowtail, my warrior and my friend. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. I hail you by your new name, Shadowstar," Nightstar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and the old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.'

"Shadowstar! Shadowstar!" The cats of StarClan acclaimed Shadowstar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Shadowstar! Shadowstar!"

_** Note: The following writing is ALL mine and not from The Darkest Hour.**_

Shade-turned-Shadowtail-turned-Shadowstar was by now _completely_ fed up with this whole thing, and one obvious question was still burning in his mind.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE WHATSITCLANS IS THE STUPID WARRIOR CODE THINGY?" he yowled crossly over the joyful cheers and the StarClan cats' chanting.

Nightstar turned around to face the rest of the future StarClan. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to bring down Blackkit, to bring down Blackpaw, to bring down Blackfoot, to bring down Blackstar, to answer Shadowstar's question!"

A large snow-white tom with huge jet-black paws shouldered around the other StarClan cats and padded over to stand beside Nightstar, and to face the leader with piercing eyes. "You sent for me?" he growled. This was Blackstar, for sure.

"Yes," Nightstar mewed. "Now, please whisper the warrior code to Shadowstar so that he may hear and approve of it."

"Very well," Blackstar answered, and leaned down to whisper into the huge tomcat's ear. Blackstar told Shadowstar everything about the warrior code in detail, and finally he was done.

Blackstar, Nightstar, Raggedstar, Runningwind, and Swiftpaw all glared at Shadowstar and added, "Wake up, new leader of ShadowClan. Wake up."

**  
**


	3. The ThunderClan Leader

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors...I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer saying that I don't.**

**_Note: The following three chapters are pretty boring, as they are mainly what happens to Storm, Gale, and Water, the other heroes. You may skip over the following three chapters if you wish to._  
**

**The ThunderClan Leader**

"May all cats of StarClan old enough to be dead join here around Storm for a ceremony!" yowled Shrewpaw to his fellow dead cats.

"Sir?" Storm chirped. "I do not know what I am doing here, but whatever it is, I _sooo_ want to lead one of those Clans!"

"Silence!" Shrewpaw snapped angrily. Then, turning to his fellow Clanmates, he added with a solemn, loud meowl, "I, Shrewpaw, apprentice of StarClan, call upon my fellow warrior ancestors to look down on this loner. He will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Bowing his head and looking back down at the young loner, he continued. "Storm, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the new ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Storm wasn't so sure--he would definitely protect and defend the new ThunderClan if that meant that he got to lead it, but would he die for his Clan? And what was this warrior code? Shrugging, he murmured back, "Sure."

"Erm...okay," Shrewpaw meowed happily, giving him a weird look. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Storm, from this moment on, you will be known as..._Thunderclaw._ StarClan honours your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as the first full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Thunderclaw's bent head, and Thunderclaw stooped down to lick Swiftpaw's shoulder.

"Thundertail! Thundertail! Thundertail!" chanted the StarClan cats, especially Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Cinderpelt, three future ranked ThunderClan cats.

Shrewpaw stepped forward. "And now, to give you your nine lives."

Storm, now Thunderclaw, found himself being coaxed to go into a miraculous cave that Shrewpaw called Mothermouth, and then being coaxed to sleep by the future ThunderClan apprentice with his nose touching a big, glowing rock that the StarClan apprentice had called the Moonstone. When he finally got to sleep, he found himself in a field looking at a huge rock big enough for six cats to stand on. The rock was surrounded by four great oaks. Thunderclaw saw nine StarClan cats all on the rock, their eyes looking intensely at him. He knew this was a dream, but he did not wake up.

_**Note: The following excerpt is from The Darkest Hour. I changed some things, but I do not own ALL of the following excerpt.**_

"Welcome, Thunderclaw," mewed Shrewpaw, though his voice was not alone--it was joined by the eight other StarClan cats. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Uh..." Thunderclaw was afraid that he would not end up leading a Clan, but he wanted to please these cats so that he might, so he eagerly continued, "Yes."

A cat that Thunderclaw did not know stepped forward. By his strides and seriously loyal expression, it had to be Whitestorm.

"With this life I give you courage," Whitestorm murmured. "Use it well in defense of your Clan." Touching his nose to Thunderclaw's head when he got close enough, Whitestorm delivered the first life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

At once a bolt of energy seared through Thunderclaw like lightning, setting his fur on end and filling his senses with a deafening roar. His eyes grew dark, and his mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat of a dark grey pelt stepped forward. She had a half-snappish, half-amused, tone of voice, so it had to be Yellowfang.

"With this life I give you justice," Yellowfang mewed. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others." Touching her nose to Thunderclaw's head like Raggedstar had when she got close enough, Yellowfang delivered the second life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

Once more, an agonising spasm rushed through Thunderclaw, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yowling.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat who was silver blue-grey stepped forward. By her kind and wise eyes, it had to be..._Bluestar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from ThunderClan

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Bluestar meowed. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble," she urged him. Touching her nose to Thunderclaw's head like Yellowfang had when she got close enough, Bluestar delivered the third life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

Thunderclaw braced himself for another agonising pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through him. He was aware of a warm glow of love, and realised dimly that that was what had marked out Bluestar's life--love for her Clan, love for Oakheart, and love for her kits. Somehow, Shadowtail sensed this, even though he had never heard of this future ThunderClan leader before.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat that was of the tabby type stepped forward. He had an energetic look, so it had to be Runningwind.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," Runningwind meowed. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Touching his nose to Thunderclaw's head like Bluestar had when he got close enough, Runningwind delivered the fourth life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

As the life coursed through Thunderclaw, he felt as if he were racing through the forest, his paws skimming the ground, his fur flattened by the wind. He knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and the had the feeling that he could outrun any enemy forever.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat who was clearly a plain old black tom stepped forward. By his sturdy walk and fierce expression, it had to be..._Nightstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from ShadowClan.

"With this life I give you protection," Nightstar told him. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Touching his nose to Thunderclaw's head like Runningwind had when he got close enough, Nightstar delivered the fifth life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

Thunderclaw expected this life to be gentle and loving like Bluestar's, and he wasn't ready for the bolt of ferocity that transfixed him. He felt as though all of the fury of their ancient ancestors TigerClan and LionClan and LeopardClan and CheetahClan were pulsing through him, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows that crouched by his paws. Shocked and trembling, Thunderclaw recognised as mother's desire to protect her kits, and realised that Nightstar had loved his Clan the same way.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat that looked wise and kind stepped forward. She had a grieving and compassionate look, so it had to be Cinderpelt.

"With this life I give you compassion," Cinderpelt announced. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Touching her nose to Thunderclaw's head like Nightstar had when she got close enough, Cinderpelt delivered the sixth life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

At his mention of 'the sick,' Thunderclaw smiled warmly and thought, _I somehow know that you're a medicine cat. Can you not cure your own cold?_

This time, even knowing the pain he would have to bear, Thunderclaw closed his eyes and drank in the life hungrily, wanting all of Cinderpelt's spirit, all her courage and loyalty to the Clan that was hers by birth. He received it like a tide of light surging through him: her humour, her sharp tongue, her warm-heartedness, and her sense of honour. He felt closer to her than ever before, mainly because he didn't know this cat.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat that was a huge, pale tabby stepped forward. By his crooked jaw and pale tabby stripes, it had to be..._Crookedstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from RiverClan.

"With this life I give you love," Crookedstar murmured. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care--and especially for your mate." Thunderclaw, for once, narrowed his eyes at this--he had no mate. Crookedstar did not pay attention to that, though. Touching his nose to Thunderclaw's head like Cinderpelt had when he got close enough, Crookedstar delivered the seventh life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

There was no pain in the life that poured into Thunderclaw, now. It held the warmth of the high sun in green-leaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security that he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Crookedstar, wrapped in a contentment that he had never known before.

The life left Thunderclaw's body and entered his spirit as a cat that looked old and tired, but still strong, approached him. He had a very long tail and black-and-white fur, so it had to be..._Tallstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from WindClan.

"With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith," Tallstar rasped. "Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Touching his nose to Thunderclaw's head like Crookedstar had when he got close enough, Tallstar delivered the eighth life to the new ThunderClan warrior.

"What's the warrior code?" Thunderclaw asked eagerly after that, but Tallstar did not answer.

The warmth of Crookedstar's life had lulled Thunderclaw, and he was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Tallstar's. He shared the fierceness of the leader's ambition, the anguish he had suffered over seeing the battle after his death, the ferocity of battle after battle in service of his Clan. He felt the leader's terror when he found out that Bluestar had lost faith in StarClan. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Thunder thought that his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought that he either must yowl his pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

The life left Thunderclaw and entered his spirit as a cat he knew well--and the cat that he thought was the most friendly StarClan cat of them all--stepped forward. Thunderclaw could tell that this young cat was Shrewpaw, the apprentice who had led him to here.

Shrewpaw's eyes shone with a wisdom far beyond his age, as he touched his nose to Thunderclaw's, thus giving to him the ninth and final life that surged through him. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan," he meowed firmly and boldly.

The life Shrewpaw gave him was a pang of anguish so great that Thunderclaw thought that it would stop his heart. It ended in a jolt of pure terror, and a flash of light red as blood. Thunderclaw, somehow, knew that he was experiencing what Shrewpaw had felt in the last moments of his life.

Eventually, it ended, and a long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. More StarClan cats had joined the nine ones and the new ShadowClan leader. All of the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Bluestar stayed in the center of the clearing and signalled with her tail that Thunderclaw should rise, too. He obeyed the future ThunderClan leader shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside of him would spill over when he moved. His body felt battered, as if he had fought the hardest battle of his life, and yet his spirit soared with the strength of the lives that he had been granted. However, Thunderclaw liked this. A lot.

"Welcome, Thunderclaw, my warrior and my friend. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. I hail you by your new name, Thunderstar," Bluestar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for the young and the old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.'

"Thunderstar! Thunderstar!" The cats of StarClan acclaimed Thunderstar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Thunderstar! Thunderstar!"

_** Note: The following writing is ALL mine and not from The Darkest Hour.**_

Storm-turned-Thunderclaw-turned-Thunderstar was by now _completely_ worked up with this whole thing, and one obvious question was still burning in his mind.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THUNDERCLAN IS THE OH-SO-MIGHTY WARRIOR CODE THING?" he yowled curiously over the joyful cheers and the StarClan cats' chanting.

Bluestar turned around to face the rest of the future StarClan. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to bring down Rusty, to bring down Firepaw, to bring down Fireheart, to bring down Firestar, to answer Thunderstar's question!"

A bright ginger tom with a flame-coloured coat shouldered around the other StarClan cats and padded over to stand beside Bluestar, and to face the leader with piercing pools of bright green. "You sent for me?" he growled. This was Firestar, for sure.

"Yes," Bluestar mewed. "Now, please whisper the warrior code to Thunderstar so that he may hear and approve of it."

"Very well," Firestar answered, and sised up to whisper into the huge tomcat's ear. Firestar told Thunderstar everything about the warrior code in detail, and finally he was done.

Firestar, Bluestar, Whitestorm, Cinderpelt, and Shrewpaw all glared at Thunderstar and added, "Wake up, new leader of ThunderClan. Wake up."


	4. The WindClan Leader

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors...Cherith, Kate, and Vicky wouldn't.  
**

**The WindClan Leader**

"May all cats of StarClan old enough to be dead join here around Shade for a ceremony!" yowled Smokepaw to his fellow dead cats.

"Sir?" Gale inquired. "I do not know what I am doing here, but I was wondering if you could tell me what you are going to do with me?"

"Silence!" Smokepaw snapped angrily. Then, turning to his fellow Clanmates, he added with a solemn, loud meowl, "I, Smokepaw, apprentice of StarClan, call upon my fellow warrior ancestors to look down on this loner. He will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Bowing his head and looking back down at the elderly loner, he continued. "Gale, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the new WindClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Gale wasn't so sure--he would definitely protect and defend the new WhatsitClan if that meant that these rude 'warrior ancestors' would leave, but would he die for his Clan? And what was this warrior code_? Him?_ Rolling his eyes, he murmured back, "I would be obliged to, young sir."

"Great," Smokepaw meowed happily, smiling at him. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Gale, from this moment on, you will be known as..._Windpelt._ StarClan honours your speed and your loyalty, and we welcome you as the first full warrior of WindClan." He rested his muzzle on Windpelt's bent head, and Windpelt stooped down to lick Smokepaw's shoulder.

"Windpelt! Windpelt! Windpelt!" chanted the StarClan cats, especially Deadfoot, Tallstar, and Mudclaw, three future ranked WindClan cats.

Smokepaw stepped forward. "And now, to give you your nine lives."

Gale, now Windpelt, found himself being coaxed to go into a miraculous cave that Smokepaw called Mothermouth, and then being coaxed to sleep by the future ShadowClan apprentice with his nose touching a big, glowing rock that the StarClan apprentice had called the Moonstone. When he finally got to sleep, he found himself in a field looking at a huge rock big enough for six cats to stand on. The rock was surrounded by four great oaks. Windpelt saw nine StarClan cats all on the rock, their eyes looking intensely at him. He knew this was a dream, but he did not wake up.

_**Note: The following excerpt is from The Darkest Hour. I changed some things, but I do not own ALL of the following excerpt.**_

"Welcome, Windpelt," mewed Smokepaw, though his voice was not alone--it was joined by the eight other StarClan cats. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Uh..." Windpelt was still very unsure about what they were doing, but he wanted to please these cats so that they might answer his question, so he replied, "I am ready, young sir."

A cat that Windpelt did not know stepped forward. By his strides and seriously loyal expression, it had to be Deadfoot.

"With this life I give you courage," Deadfoot murmured. "Use it well in defense of your Clan." Touching his nose to Windpelt's head when he got close enough, Deadfoot delivered the first life to the new WindClan warrior.

At once a bolt of energy seared through Windpelt like lightning, setting his fur on end and filling his senses with a deafening roar. His eyes grew dark, and his mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat of a dark grey pelt stepped forward. She had a half-snappish, half-amused, tone of voice, so it had to be Yellowfang.

"With this life I give you justice," Yellowfang mewed. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others." Touching her nose to Windpelt's head like Deadfoot had when she got close enough, Yellowfang delivered the second life to the new WindClan warrior.

Once more, an agonising spasm rushed through Windpelt, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yowling.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat who was silver blue-grey stepped forward. By her kind and wise eyes, it had to be..._Bluestar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from ThunderClan

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Bluestar meowed. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble," she urged him. Touching her nose to Windpelt's head like Yellowfang had when she got close enough, Bluestar delivered the third life to the new WindClan warrior.

Windpelt braced himself for another agonising pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through him. He was aware of a warm glow of love, and realised dimly that that was what had marked out Bluestar's life--love for her Clan, love for Oakheart, and love for her kits. Somehow, Windpelt sensed this, even though he had never heard of this future ThunderClan leader before.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat that was of the tabby type stepped forward. He had an energetic look, so it had to be Runningwind.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," Runningwind meowed. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Touching his nose to Windpelt's head like Bluestar had when he got close enough, Runningwind delivered the fourth life to the new WindClan warrior.

As the life coursed through Windpelt, he felt as if he were racing through the forest, his paws skimming the ground, his fur flattened by the wind. He knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and the had the feeling that he could outrun any enemy forever.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat who was clearly a plain old black tom stepped forward. By his sturdy walk and fierce expression, it had to be..._Nightstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from ShadowClan.

"With this life I give you protection," Nightstar told him. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Touching his nose to Windpelt's head like Runningwind had when he got close enough, Nightstar delivered the fifth life to the new WindClan warrior.

Windpelt expected this life to be gentle and loving like Bluestar's, and he wasn't ready for the bolt of ferocity that transfixed him. He felt as though all of the fury of their ancient ancestors TigerClan and LionClan and LeopardClan and CheetahClan were pulsing through him, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows that crouched by his paws. Shocked and trembling, Windpelt recognised as mother's desire to protect her kits, and realised that Nightstar had loved his Clan the same way.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat that looked wise and kind stepped forward. He had a grieving and compassionate look, so it had to be Mudclaw. Wait, Mudclaw? Mudclaw wasn't grieving and compassionate, Windpelt somehow thought, but here he was, grieving and compassionate. Windpelt shrugged his shoulders and left that thought.

"With this life I give you compassion," Mudclaw announced. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Touching his nose to Windpelt's head like Nightstar had when he got close enough, Mudclaw delivered the sixth life to the new WindClan warrior.

This time, even knowing the pain he would have to bear, Windpelt closed his eyes and drank in the life hungrily, wanting all of Mudclaw's spirit, all his courage (definitely) and loyalty (maybe) to the Clan that was his by birth. He received it like a tide of light surging through him: his humour (no way), his sharp tongue (definitely), his warm-heartedness (maybe), and his sense of honour (maybe). He felt closer to him than ever before, mainly because he didn't know this cat.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat that was a huge, pale tabby stepped forward. By his crooked jaw and pale tabby stripes, it had to be..._Crookedstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from RiverClan.

"With this life I give you love," Crookedstar murmured. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care--and especially for your mate." Windpelt curiously narrowed his eyes at this--he had no mate. Crookedstar did not pay attention to that, though. Touching his nose to Windpelt's head like Mudclaw had when he got close enough, Crookedstar delivered the seventh life to the new WindClan warrior.

There was no pain in the life that poured into Windpelt, now. It held the warmth of the high sun in green-leaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security that he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Crookedstar, wrapped in a contentment that he had never known before.

The life left Windpelt's body and entered his spirit as a cat that looked old and tired, but still strong, approached him. He had a very long tail and black-and-white fur, so it had to be..._Tallstar_, the future head commander of the StarClan cats from WindClan.

"With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith," Tallstar rasped. "Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Touching his nose to Windpelt's head like Crookedstar had when he got close enough, Tallstar delivered the eighth life to the new WindClan warrior.

"What's the warrior code?" Windpelt asked politely after that, but Tallstar did not answer.

The warmth of Crookedstar's life had lulled Windpelt, and he was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Tallstar's. He shared the fierceness of the leader's ambition, the anguish he had suffered over seeing the battle after his death, the ferocity of battle after battle in service of his Clan. He felt the leader's terror when he found out that Bluestar had lost faith in StarClan. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Windpelt thought that his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought that he either must yowl his pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

The life left Windpelt and entered his spirit as a cat he knew well--and the cat that he thought was the most rude StarClan cat of them all--stepped forward. Windpelt could tell that this young cat was Smokepaw, the apprentice who had led him to here.

Smokepaw's eyes shone with a wisdom far beyond his age, as he touched his nose to Windpelt's, thus giving to him the ninth and final life that surged through him. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan," he meowed firmly and boldly.

The life Smokepaw gave him was a pang of anguish so great that Windpelt thought that it would stop his heart. It ended in a jolt of pure terror, and a flash of light red as blood. Windpelt, somehow, knew that he was experiencing what Smokepaw had felt in the last moments of his life.

Eventually, it ended, and a long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. More StarClan cats had joined the nine ones and the new WindClan leader. All of the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Tallstar stayed in the center of the clearing and signalled with his tail that Windpelt should rise, too. He obeyed the future WindClan leader shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside of him would spill over when he moved. His body felt battered, as if he had fought the hardest battle of his life, and yet his spirit soared with the strength of the lives that he had been granted. However, Windpelt wanted to teach these cats respect. All of them.

"Welcome, Windpelt, my warrior and my friend. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. I hail you by your new name, Windstar," Tallstar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for the young and the old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.'

"Windstar! Windstar!" The cats of StarClan acclaimed Windstar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Windstar! Windstar!"

_** Note: The following writing is ALL mine and not from The Darkest Hour.**_

Gale-turned-Windpelt-turned-Windstar was by now _completely_ confused with this whole thing, and one obvious question was still burning in his mind.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT STARCLAN OR WHATEVER IS THE WARRIOR CODE?" he yowled, trying to be polite, still, over the joyful cheers and the StarClan cats' chanting. (That is how the expression 'Great StarClan!' came to be.)

Tallstar turned around to face the rest of the future StarClan. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to bring down Onekit, to bring down Onepaw, to bring down Onewhisker, to bring down Onestar, to answer Windstar's question!"

A brown tabby tom that looked very leader-like shouldered around the other StarClan cats and padded over to stand beside Tallstar, and to face the leader with piercing eyes. "You sent for me?" he growled. This was Onestar, for sure.

"Yes," Tallstar mewed. "Now, please whisper the warrior code to Windstar so that he may hear and approve of it."

"Very well," Onestar answered, and leaned down to whisper into the huge tomcat's ear. Onestar told Windstar everything about the warrior code in detail, and finally he was done.

Onestar, Tallstar, Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Smokepaw all glared at Windstar and added, "Wake up, new leader of WindClan. Wake up."


End file.
